


nothing to give you except everything

by returnsandreturns



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Flash Fic, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: “Oh, there you are,” Victor says, softly, like he hasn’t realized that Yuuri’s awake yet. “Makkachin, come to daddy. . .”Yuuri opens his eyes and sits up, and Victor beams.“You’re awake!” he says. “You come to daddy, as well.”That’s—a thing that people say, a normal turn of phrase. It should not immediately make Yuuri blush and think about calling Victor that, pretending like the erection that Victor notes happily after he joins them on the bed is just a normal morning one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a bunch of really quick fics and throwing them into the universe today, so here is this! There might be more someday! 
> 
> (I have only binge-watched this show once but it immediately gave me feelings and I had to write this.)

Yuuri wakes up from a reoccurring dream of landing a quadruple salchow only to have the ice break underneath him and swallow him whole to find that Victor’s dog is asleep on top of him, taking big whuffing breaths that Yuuri can feel on his face.

“Are you the reason I had another deep chasm of metaphorical uncertainty dream?” Yuuri says, softly, petting his ears. “No, you’re too fuzzy.”

He’s about to settle in and go back to sleep when the door to their hotel suite’s bedroom opens quietly.

“Oh, there you are,” Victor says, softly, like he hasn’t realized that Yuuri’s awake yet. “Makkachin, come to daddy. . .”

Yuuri opens his eyes and sits up, and Victor beams.

“You’re awake!” he says. “You come to daddy, as well.”

That’s—a thing that people say, a normal turn of phrase. It should not immediately make Yuuri blush and think about calling Victor that, pretending like the erection that Victor notes happily after he joins them on the bed is just a normal morning one.

He _really_ doesn’t want to deal with another sexual awakening, not when they’re going to be skating together for this charity show, the only reason they’re in New York to begin with. His costume hides nothing.

*

Of course, Yuuri can’t stop thinking about it. It even becomes part of his reoccurring dreams, but for some reason, every time he says the word, it comes out in a bad imitation of Christophe’s voice with his own voice cracking underneath it like when he was fourteen.

Being on the ice makes it even worse, because the routine they’re doing is just like Victor leading a dance or—well, maybe an idealized choreographed version of love making. Surprisingly, sex isn’t all that graceful, which is something that Yuuri’s realized now that he’s having it regularly. It’s a lot of weird noises and sticky skin and vaguely worrying that maybe he’s so turned on that he’s going to have an actual heart attack.

It’s _spectacular_. He just wouldn’t want anyone to see him doing it on skates. Everyone’s been talking about how controversial their routine will be; he wants to tell them that it’s going to be nothing compared to the ungainly mess of limbs that actual sex is.

So, Yuuri pushes it down, only gets hard a few times but nobody seems to notice but Victor, who shoots him sly looks and pulls him into a bathroom after it’s over to press an enthusiastic kiss to Yuuri’s mouth.

“You’re a fan of this routine, aren’t you?” Victor asks, patting his cheek.

“You noticed?” Yuuri asks, smiling weakly.

It’s not just the routine—it’s the fact that Victor’s controlling him, functionally, during it. And it’s Yuuri letting himself be controlled, moving at every slight touch, thinking desperately about the words to go along with their movements. And maybe one particular word.

“Can we talk later?” he asks, like ripping off a band-aid.

“Is this a good talk?” Victor asks. “I’ve been watching a lot of American television and that phrase worries me.”

“I think it will be a good talk,” Yuuri says, lacing their fingers together. “C’mon, we need to get back out there.”

His heart is racing, but Victor just squeezes his hand and doesn’t let go.

*

They’re skating first at the event tomorrow, but it’s not until tomorrow night, so they go out for a long dinner and drink sweet wine and end up walking back to their hotel instead of taking a cab. Victor’s got a long arm wrapped around Yuuri, and Yuuri leans into him heavily, drunk enough that he kind of feels like he’s floating.

They’re lying side by side in bed, still fully clothed, when Victor says, too loudly, “Oh! You wanted a talk. Talk, darling.”

Yuuri’s anxiety comes rushing back immediately, and he stiffens next to him before taking a deep breath and saying, kind of squeaky, “I have a thing I kind of want to do. A—a sex thing. But only if you want to, of course, otherwise I will bury this deep inside and never—”

Victor interrupts him by laughing and turning in one fluid motion to kiss Yuuri sweetly.

“Tell me what you want,” he says, smiling down at him.

“I want to call you daddy,” Yuuri says, too firmly, flushing dark red and looking up at him with wide eyes. Victor looks like he’s contemplating it for a long, long moment until his smile grows tenfold, face all shiny and perfect.

“That sounds fun,” he says, brightly. “It’s like a game, yes? But a very hot one where I get you right where I want you.”

“Where do you want me?” Yuuri asks, still bright red as Victor walks fingers over his collarbone.

“Underneath me,” he says, casually, like Yuuri asked him what he wanted for breakfast. “On top of me. Behind me. Inside me. Lots of places, I’m sure. Do you want to start now?”

“Now?” Yuuri asks, blinking at him.

Viktor cups his face in two hands and leans down to kiss his forehead.

“Get your skates,” he says. “I’ll meet you downstairs.”

*

Victor won’t tell him what they’re doing until they’re on the ice, when he kisses Yuuri indulgently before he says, “We’re going to do our routine, but I want to hear you say the word, okay? Tell me what you’re feeling while we move together.”

“Okay,” Yuuri breathes, nodding. He’s definitely going to get an erection on live TV tomorrow. He’s beginning to just accept that reality.

They start their routine, and Victor murmurs sweet things into his ear every time they come together, finally says, “Say it,” in a silky voice when Yuuri does nothing but nod and gasp and shudder at every word of praise.

When Victor pulls him close, a variant on a move they’ll actually be doing tomorrow, Yuuri says, “ _Daddy_ ,” with all the emotion he’s got behind it.

He’s in tears by the time they finish, which isn’t abnormal, but it feels different.

“Come,” Victor says, wiping away tears from his face with a gentle thumb. “We’re going back to our room and trying this new idea together.”

*

Victor strips and sprawls out on the bed, telling Yuuri to get him ready, guiding him with firm directions until he’s wearing a condom and has three slick fingers moving in and out of Victor quickly.

“Good boy,” Victor says, reaching up to touch Yuuri’s hair. “So good. Do you want to fuck me?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Yuuri says. He’s blushing again, straight down his chest, but he’s also _painfully_ hard and Victor looks so pleased with him. He tells Yuuri to take his clothes off so he can watch, and Victor’s eyes stay on him intently, smile never fading, until Yuuri’s standing at the foot of the bed wearing nothing at all.

“Lie down,” Victor says, voice steady.

Yuuri steps away from his clothes and moves to stretch out beside Victor, smiling up at him when Victor immediately straddles his hips and pins him on the bed by his shoulders.

“Is this how you want it?” he asks. “You want Daddy on top of you?”

“That’s what I want,” Yuuri echoes, then groans when Victor immediately moves down, wrapping a hand around Yuuri’s cock so he can sink down onto it slowly until Yuuri’s buried inside of him.

“You like that, don’t you, pretty baby?” Victor says. His voice is low and indulgent and _happy,_ and something about it makes everything slow down for Yuuri, so all he has to focus on in is the soft noises that Viktor makes every time he moves his hips.

“Yeah,” he says, keeping still for him, letting Victor do what he wants. “Yeah, Daddy.”

Yuuri comes first, embarrassingly soon, but Victor just says, “Good,” softly and keeps moving on Yuuri’s cock even though it’s too sensitive, jerking himself off so he comes over Yuuri’s chest a couple of minutes later. He manages to move off of Yuuri before he collapses on top of him, all muscles and warm skin keeping Yuuri pinned down.

“Did you like it?” he asks, hopefully, freeing one of his hands to rub Victor’s shoulder.

“Mmm,” Victor murmurs. “I loved it, darling.”

Victor dozes before he finally decides they should clean up, kisses Yuuri intently in the doorway of their hotel bathroom.

“I think this will make everything much better,” he says. Yuuri smiles at him, wondering if Victor will laugh at him if he swoons.

“Me, too,” he says.

*

A _lot_ of people hate their performance, say it’s too provocative, promoting an agenda that has nothing to do with skating. Yuuri knows, though, without any doubt, that it’s the best one he’s ever been a part of.

On the plane, after it’s all over, Victor holds his hand and sings a Russian lullaby softly until Yuuri’s half asleep with his head on his shoulder.

“Daddy,” he whispers, barely aware that he’s doing it.

“I’m here,” Victor says, quiet and warm. “Go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> doing stuff on [tumblr](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com)!


End file.
